All Tangoed Up
by Alexis Seven
Summary: Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a dancer!"


10

A/N: IF any of you readers are dedicated tangueros or tangueras, I apologize ahead of time for any incorrect references. I have just recently gotten into Argentine Tango, and am completely hooked on it. I love it! Anyhow, this is purely from the perspective of two who are reasonably new to the dance, getting thrown into the deep end, as it were.

By the way, just in case it isn't clear in the story, this is pre-movie, while they're still at the Academy.

DISCLAIMER: Star Trek is not mine. I wish it were… *ahem* I'm not making money off of this, this is purely for fun, blah, blah, blah.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_All Tangoed Up_

* * *

* * *

* * *

"I still don't think this is a good idea," McCoy ran a hand nervously through his hair as he dodged yet another couple headed for the dance floor. Jim was well ahead of him, searching for a table close to the action, and not wearing his traditional cadet's uniform, he was getting difficult to spot in the crowd.

Bones absently wiped a bead of sweat off of his brow. He wasn't expecting it to be so warm here. October in Argentina was springtime; moderate temperatures and climate coming out of winter; however, the movement of so many humanoid bodies in Buenos Aires' annual Tango festival made the air feel like summer. The sun had just set, leaving the sky a purplish hue, glowing above the old-fashioned light strings hanging above the outdoor dance floor. Music pulsated throughout the city, each different venue with a different orchestra, all playing variations of the classic Tango music from the early twentieth century. Buenos Aires seemed a world of its own, set back in time, frozen in the culture and atmosphere that seemed to permeate every pore of every being existing in the city.

His younger friend had somehow managed to convince him to accompany him to Octoberfest, claiming that he would have the time of his life. So far, he had been horribly confused and utterly humiliated in his attempts in the beginners' classes, and had only wished to go back to his dorm at the Academy. Now, Jim Kirk was dragging him to a _Milonga_ being held in one of the main squares, where there was scarcely room to breathe let alone dance. Tangueros and tangueras of all skill levels (and surprisingly, assorted species), crowded the floor, which seemed to throb in time with the beat of the song resounding from the orchestra.

Jim ducked into a tight cluster of bodies and was lost momentarily. Bones stopped in his tracks, waiting for his friend to reappear. A waving hand indicating his position, Bones followed him to a table right on the edge of the floor. Bones plopped himself into the waiting chair, tucking his legs under the table and out of the way of dancers merely inches in front of him. He looked to his friend who was wearing an expression of excitement and anticipation.

The song ended, and everyone on the floor waited respectfully for the next bit of music to start playing. The orchestra started into something that was decidedly not tango, and the couples started into a chorus of quiet 'thank you's' and parted before either sitting or finding new partners for the next set. Jim vaulted out if his seat, bee-lining for a young woman with dark hair and a backless red dress, leaving Bones staring after.

"Watch and learn!" he shouted back over his shoulder. He slowed his pace, having made eye contact with the girl, and offered his hand. She smiled back, placing her right neatly in his left. They stood waiting for the Non-tango music to stop, and still paused until tango music resumed. A slow, sweeping and vivid tune floated from the stage area, and all dancers on the floor started to take up their positions. Kirk stretched his right arm out to the side, and her left rose dramatically straight into the air. The two leaned closer and met chest to chest, her arm draping over his shoulders and his wrapping around her back. Bones rolled his eyes. Of course Jim would enjoy this style of dancing. Sure enough, the Kirk Smirk encompassed the young man's features, and as one, he and his partner began their journey around the dance floor.

Bones settled back in his seat, watching as the couple disappeared amongst the crowd. He turned to look at the people still sitting, and was actually able to recognize a few familiar faces from the Academy. Apparently Jim Kirk wasn't the only one to find Argentine Tango entertaining.

* * *

Sitting a few tables back from the dance floor, Christine Chapel bounced her knees nervously. This was the first big Tango event that she'd been to. Oh, she'd been to a few of the practices wait…_practicas_ back in San Francisco; enough to know about the close embrace and basic walk and simple patterns like _molinetes _and whatnot. She could tell the difference between the three main branches in the music: _Milonga, Tango, and Vals,_ but she was still barely dabbling in the art of tango. Now, here she was with her fellow cadets Nyota and Gaila, at a _Milonga_ in Buenos Aires, (_Milonga _used at the gathering, not music/dance style, though she had heard plenty _Milonga_ played).

"Thank you," Nyota Uhura smiled at the young man she'd just danced with, sitting back down across from the blonde.

The green-skinned Orion sat tall in her chair, sweeping the area for potential dance partners. She smoothed down her dress and pulled at a few loose strands of red hair before quickly rising, having found a companion for the next dance.

Christine absently smoothed her own dress, a deep blue filmy thing Nyota had helped her pick out just for the occasion. She had yet to be out for a dance, having been content to just sit and watch. She wasn't nearly good enough to be dancing out there on that crowded floor. She sighed; her dress wouldn't be getting the action it deserved. She'd just have to save it for another event. There was the big formal coming up at the Academy…

"Christine!" Nyota shook the other woman's arm. She was looking intently at some invisible spot in the crowd.

"What?" The nurse-in-training asked, seizing back her arm and trying to find the same spot in the crowd.

Nyota scoffed and shook her head. "Too late, never mind."

"What?" Christine asked again, this time with more urgency, her voice rising ever-so-slightly in pitch.

"Look over there. See that man? The one with the black hair and dark red shirt?" Nyota pulled her friend closer, gesturing briefly into a cluster of people not fifteen feet away.

"The really tall one? Yeah, he's been kind-of hanging around here for the last couple of songs. I saw him look over here a couple of times, you know him?"

The other girl laughed quietly, shaking her head. "No! He was asking you to dance!"

Christine's eyes widened. "What?! He couldn't have been! He never came over here or anything…" She turned back and forth between her friend and the group where her would-be dance partner had been standing.

"In Argentine Tango, particularly at the _Milongas,_ a dance is _looked_ for, more than asked. They can ask with just eye contact. Very rarely will someone verbalize their intentions here, unlike the _practicas_ back home."

"Oh…" the blonde deflated a bit at that. How many dances had she passed up? She cocked her head. "Wait, how do you know if they're asking you to dance or just looking at you to, I don't know, see if they recognize you?"

"Trust me, you just know." Nyota smiled coyly and rose from her seat, obviously meeting the gaze of a gentleman heading for the dance floor.

* * *

Bones felt her presence more than he saw it. He was sitting rigidly at his table, facing the dance floor, not once turning his eyes toward the figure behind him. He flicked his gaze down briefly and caught sight of a pair of colorful, delicate, and inhumanly high heels that, being male, he could only describe as sexy. In the shoes were a pair of long legs in fishnet stockings, disappearing under a flowing skirt with slits that went halfway up the woman's thigh. A red and black lace top nicely showcased the woman's cleavage, and was accented perfectly by matching red and black jewelry.

"Hola, guapo." Her cherry-red lips parted in a sly grin, and a slight angling of her head sent her jet black hair cascading forward off her shoulders in perfect curls around her face. "My name is Carmencita."

"Uh…" Bones blinked. "Hi." It took his brain a full three seconds to start functioning fully again, and he stood hurriedly, offering a polite smile. "McCoy, Leonard McCoy."

"Leonardo…" Carmencita seemed to consider this a moment, and Bones realized how much more he liked his name in Spanish. "Would you like to dance?"

"Sure, but I'm giving you a fair warning, I'm still new to all of this." He shrugged his shoulders, a candid expression on his face.

The two stepped a bit farther out onto the dance floor. "Are you familiar with closed dance position?"

Bones thought about this. It hadn't actually been covered in any of the classes he'd taken on Argentine Tango, those focused primarily on the importance of walking, which he'd known how to do since he was roughly nine months old. He'd taken some classic waltz and foxtrot for his wedding, and he knew the traditional closed position for that. How different could it be?

"Yes." He smiled, becoming more secure in his dancing abilities. He put his arms up in the frame that he knew. Carmencita smiled, and to his dismay, completely draped herself on him, pressing their torsos together as she started to lean forward. This was NOT the closed dance position he remembered. Eyes wide, his right arm pressed to her back in an effort to help support her, and he stepped backward while leaning into her to keep them both properly balanced. She simply stepped with him, keeping the contact between the two consistent. He stopped, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, finding her doing the same. He stepped forward, so did she. He hesitated for a step, pressing his foot lightly against the floor before replacing the weight back on the first, and she followed. He spared a look at the other dancers, and realized for the first time that nearly _everyone _was in the extra-close hold. The small, childish part within him squealed in delight as he realized he was actually doing quite well for himself. He continued to walk, a bit more confidently, varying the speed and direction of his steps to at least appear as though he knew what he was doing. A familiar face caught his eye several couples away, and he stepped slightly to the outside of his partner, turning to get a better look at his friend. Kirk was still dancing, new partner, though…_What is THAT?_ A strange and unwelcome visitor in the form of Carmencita's foot snaked its way up one side of his leg. He could feel her flick her foot slightly before placing it back on the ground where it belonged, albeit on the other side of his leg now, pivoting her around to again be directly in front of him. Bones waited a moment, his eyes resembling the saucer sections of Federation ships, for any more surprises. None coming, he continued on his way, determined to get through the dance and call it good.

The song went on for another several minutes, though they seemed much longer, and the non-tango music that he'd come to find out was the _cortina,_ or curtain, signaled the end of the set.

He removed his arm from around his dance partner, and she peeled away from him. "Thank you," he sighed.

"Thank you." Carmencita purred. "You may be new to this, but you are _muy bueno._ Perhaps another dance later?"

Bones swallowed, unsure of whether he would want a repeat experience with her and her wayward feet. "Perhaps."

She smiled again, swishing her hips as she danced away into the crowd. 

His friend approached, wearing a snarky grin. "Wow, you pulled off the shoe shine? I can barely get that one! I thought you said you've never danced tango before…" Kirk slapped his buddy on the shoulder as he sat down.

"I can assure you, that was _not_ intentional. And how did you see that anyway?" Bones furrowed his brow. There were so many people, it was impossible to see the floor.

"I didn't need to see the feet; I saw it all on your face." Kirk grinned before again, bounding out of his chair in search of a partner.

"Oh great. I had no idea I was that transparent." Bones rested his head in his hand, hoping for an uneventful rest of the evening.

* * *

After finding out that the entire first part of the night may very well have been wasted due to her not paying attention to every stray stare, Christine was now on full alert for any eyes looking her way. Both Gaila and Nyota had been up and down for various dances for the past hour, and she had finally decided it was her turn. There were all sorts of skill levels out there, right? She was certainly good enough to give it a try, at least!

She sighed and glanced around the immediate vicinity for at least the fiftieth time. A stare from another table…_at last!_ She beamed, rising from the table to meet her dance partner. A man in his late thirties, she estimated. Medium height, well built, he had obviously been dancing for a good portion of his life. His dark hair was groomed neatly, as was his pencil-thin mustache. He smiled back at her, and offered his arm to escort her onto the floor. Looping her arm lightly through his, she happily walked beside him. Somewhere, though, in the back of her mind, she was wondering just what she'd gotten herself into.

Finding an open enough spot on the dance area, she floated around to face him. She smiled sheepishly. "I apologize ahead of time; I haven't danced Tango very much before."

The man chuckled. "Now is no time to worry about that. Save that for the next _practica._ Now, we dance…" he trailed off, looking to her for a name.

"Christine."

"Ah, pleased to meet you, Christine. I am Enrique." With that, he held out his right arm, and she closed the space between them with the close embrace.

Christine closed her eyes; a trick Nyota had taught her; and smoothly followed nearly everything that he led. She quickly decided she would never dance Tango with her eyes open again.

The song ended, and the two parted moments later. Enrique's mouth quirked up at the corners briefly, and Christine turned to leave, grateful that she had not only survived a dance, but did surprisingly well. Not once did she find herself wincing at any blaringly obvious missteps, so she gauged that she had done a good job. Another song started, and she found a hand grasping hers. She turned back, never having actually gone anywhere for the crowd, and saw that it was Enrique holding it. He didn't say a word as he guided her back to him and back into dance position. She surveyed the area around them. There were certainly plenty of other follows…She guessed that he simply must have enjoyed dancing with her. Deciding on this, she again closed her eyes.

* * *

"Bones!" Kirk slapped his hand on the table, rocketing upright in his seat, eyes on a familiar green form.

"What?" The older man asked, looking up for the first time in roughly half an hour. Finding the Orion himself, he sat back, hoping that his friend didn't want anymore than to point out his latest flame. No such luck.

"Come on!" Jim jumped up and started around the edge of the dance floor, dragging Bones in his wake.

* * *

This time, Enrique didn't even release her hand. Outwardly, the blonde was calm and quiet, waiting for what would happen to happen. Inwardly, she was a panicked, nervous wreck. He hadn't said a word since they stared dancing, and didn't seem as though he had any intention of further conversation. All he had done between songs was look at her, waiting. Waiting for what? He was starting to give her the creeps. Why wasn't he letting her go? There were plenty of other dance partners to choose from, why her? Christine Chapel, Starfleet cadet, who barely knew the first thing about Argentine Tango, would hardly be the first choice for anyone decently experienced with this dance. He must have other reasons…her eyes went wide. A million and two conclusions to this tale popped into her head. She swallowed. At least she had passed the Starfleet self-defense course, though only by the skin of her teeth. She would be fine. It was so crowded here that nobody could try anything…unless they had a site-to-site transporter ready for use…_No._ she pushed the thought out of her mind as she was again brought into dance position, for the third time. This dance, however, she did not close here eyes.

She was relieved to hear some music from the orchestra that was non-tango, happy to not be able to dance to the stuff. She turned and thanked her partner out of good manners, though she was more thankful to sit down than for the dances. She made her way back to her table as quickly as the crowd would allow, dropping herself into her seat and absently wrapping her feet around the chair legs.

"You okay?" Uhura, who was already at the table, gave her friend a quick once-over.

Christine looked nervously around her. Not finding the person she dreaded seeing, she sighed deeply, not even realizing she'd been holding her breath.

"What is wrong with you?" The other woman sat back, eyebrows raised.

"That guy!" Christine made a face. "He's just so…so…Ew!" She shivered. She wanted to go take a sonic shower. Her skin seemed to crawl…

"Were his hands wandering? If they were, I'll--" Uhura made to get up, but was stopped by the blonde's hand on her arm.

"No, he just wouldn't leave me alone! We finished a dance, and I went to leave, but he pulled me back for another! Then after _that _dance, the same thing! I was SO glad when the other music started!"

Uhura watched her friend for a moment. Her mouth was tight, quivering at one corner. Finally, she couldn't hold it anymore. She snorted, and started into a fit of smothered giggles.

"What?! You think that was _funny_?" Christine gave the other girl a light shove in the shoulder before crossing her arms in a pout.

"Honey, he wasn't being creepy. He was just dancing the full set with you; a full _tonda._" Nyota smiled, shaking her head. "I though you knew…"

"No…?" Christine could feel her face getting hot.

"What did you think the music breaks were for? The stuff that you just can't tango to?"

"I though that it was just for a breather, I guess…I don't know…" She was certain that her cheeks must be the shade of an engineering uniform shirt. She suddenly felt ridiculous for even thinking all of that horrible stuff. Enrique was probably a very nice man…

"What's wrong?" Their bubbly red-headed friend joined them, daintily placing herself in the only empty chair.

"Don't ask." Christine buried her head in her hands.

Questioningly, Gaila looked over at Uhura, who merely shrugged and shook her head, a smile still in her face. Gaila's expression changed, however, at the sight of a familiar face fairly sprinting in their direction. She swatted at Uhura, who turned to see the newcomers.

"You!" Her face showed nothing but pure, incredulous shock that she would be meeting Jim Kirk here, at a _milonga _in Buenos Aires, one of the many _milongas_ going on during Octoberfest. Of all places…

The Kirk Smirk spread across his face and seemed to grow even more with each step closer. "Well," He stopped to survey the three young women. "Fancy meeting you here."

The orchestra struck up another tango tune, and Kirk's intended green-skinned partner was snatched up before he could say any more.

"So much for that." Bones had finally caught up with his friend, and sat in the chair Gaila had just vacated.

Kirk looked around, not in the least bit deterred, and smiled at Uhura.

Her eyes went wide momentarily when she realized his intention. "No."

He cocked his head slightly, raising an eyebrow.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine. But only because you can dance." She took his offered hand and they started toward the dance floor.

"So, I can dance, huh? What, you've been watching?"

"Shut up, Kirk. And if that hand goes any lower than I think it should…"

The two disappeared into the crowd, leaving Christine and the doctor at the table. He glanced over at the blonde, resting her chin in her hand with a rather defeated look on her face.

"So…" Bones cleared his throat. "How's your evening been?" He asked in an attempt at conversation.

She just looked at him.

"That bad, huh?"

The look turned into a glare.

"Sorry." He faced the general direction of the dance floor. "Well, if it's any consolation, you're not the only one having a terrible time." He shifted in his seat, watching the dancers move across the floor, ladies seeming to effortlessly follow their leads. Each couple moved in perfect synchronization. "Dammit, I'm a doctor, not a dancer!"

This piqued Christine's interests. "So, if you so clearly don't want to be here, why are you?"

He jerked his head in the direction of the dance floor. "Told me I'd have a fantastic time. Yeah, right. Why aren't you out there?"

She let out a wry laugh. "Oh, I was out there already once. That's just fine by me."

The doctor grunted and they sat in silence for a few moments more.

"Well, if you'll put up with me, I'd be willing to have another go at it." His mouth was in a lopsided half smile.

She grinned. "Sure."

He stood and offered a hand, then escorted her to an open space among the other couples. She turned to face him. "Are you familiar with closed dance position?" His eyes went wide. "Open is fine." They took up a more traditional dance frame and they slowly made their way around the floor.

* * *

* * *

* * *

Thanks to Kippling Croft for beta-ing for me!!!

I hope you all enjoyed this!!! I loved writing it; it was a ton of fun re-living my first fears going into tango. Oh, wow…good stuff. Again, I mean no offense to any dedicated tango dancers. I love the dance, too!

Please, please review!!! I adore getting reviews, I really do!

Thank you all for reading!

~A7~


End file.
